Dreams of Silent Hill
by painofwhiteclaudia
Summary: A short summary of the history of Silent Hill.


_Disclaimer: I only own the games, not the copyrights and such to the material. This is my own version of the history of the town, Silent Hill. No flames for they will be shared and mocked. Please R&R since I might actually post some of my other fiction eventually. Thank you, Miss Malice_

There are stories every where people go. Some are flights of fantasy, while others are the whispering fingers of nightmares that have plagued mankind since the dawn of time.

The town of Silent Hill was a land cursed in creation and forgotten by God. Once holy land blessed by the blood of the innocent, the twisted fingers of corruption slowly picked away at the delicate fabric; leaving it to rot in the wake of damnation. The mask of innocence soon fell into madness, and the madness gave way into torment.

Illness and death soon plagued the small settlement as the Civil War started to slowly fester. The proud Union Army marched in, only to stain the grounds with curses and dying screams of tortured prisoners. Blood and viscera caked cages gently swung in the breeze to serve as reminders of the price of betrayal.

As the executioners cleaned their instruments of death, they knew that they were damned. Day in and day out, they impaled, skewered, and skinned alive those who had sided with the South. Coats of fresh blood would coat their skin, clothing, and souls. Feeding the God of damnation well, they soon learned that their fates would be come worse that death.

Soon, after the war, the town fell into the mask of happiness, innocence and prosperity. It soon became a booming resort town, which centered on the beautiful Toluca Lake. The twisted fingers of cruel fate once again plucked at the fraying fabric. The maiden voyage of the LITTLE BARONESS was cut short by a mysterious capsizing. According to the eye witnesses on the shores, it appeared that the ship was pulled by an invisible hand and dragged beneath the chilly dark waters. The day after this tragic affair, the soldiers returned home from the First World War, only to learn of the fate of the fourteen family members from the day before.

The lull of peace soon made the people forget the fourteen drowned souls at the bottom of the lake until the summer of 1925. The Siren's Call was heeded by thirty young women at the edge of the damned waters, but their bodies were never recovered. Rumors ran about the small resort town about how those souls of the LITTLE BARONESS wanted company at the bottom of the murky waters. The God of damnation was hungry and soon the lake started to feed it well. Murders, suicide, and accidents started to occur frequently until 1931. The water's call suddenly stopped when another, much darker force arrived.

The Order of Samael was established that year, drawing strange beliefs and practices from the various religious cultures that had settled in the valley. They worshipped quietly until a woman named Dahlia Gillespie pulled together a stunt like none others have seen. She and Michael Kaufmann started to give the followers a potent drug called White Claudia. Knowing about the addictiveness of it, she soon had a death grip on the Order and the whole town. Enjoying the power that she had, she soon gave birth to a girl named Alessa. No one knew who her father was, but nasty rumors were spread about how Dahlia had sex with Samael to give birth to the "Mother of God".

The story played out in a war of will, desperation, and hope as Alessa and Dahlia struggled to create the world that they wanted. Pulling part a soul, only to have the devil lead a pawn into a deadly game of chess. Fighting between the worlds of light and hidden, only the love of a man could make the finally decision. A normal life came to Alessa, who was reborn as Heather.

The scar of Samael was still present in the town as a sinner came. The punishment was his own personal hell; a cage that he wrapped his soul in as he watched the one was he was supposed to protect taken from him repeatedly. The mocking dance of the executioners was to remind of him of the murderer dwelling inside. The people he met were drawn the cursed town in the dense fog along side of him, only to fall into the trappings of their sins. He faced the personifications of painful guilty and murder as he faced down the ghosts of his past actions.

He never knew that he couldn't escape the town, even if he wanted to. Samael had a death grip on the lost beings who had wondered into the lands. No hope or prayer could save those who have been seduced by the darker callings of the human psyche. Whispers of the violence reach beyond those who have felt the ghostly fingers of those doomed to wonder the town forever as punishment. Sadly, those who have survived such horror will never know the calling of redemption.

This is the curse of Silent Hill, a land bathed in blood of the innocent and wrapped in the blanket of damnation.


End file.
